It's Refreshing
by super manako sohma
Summary: After Yuki and Kyo get into another fight, Yuki decides to go cool off in the rain. What makes him want to stay outside?


Yo again. It's been raining non-stop at my place, so I got the idea of writing this fic. Yuki/Haru. That's my second most favorite couple. Alright kiddies, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba.

Yuki paced out into the forest near his home. _Stupid cat_, he thought. Yes, Yuki has gotten into yet another fight with his dear cousin Kyo. And just when things got heated enough, he decided to take a break and cool off in the rain, and tend to his secret base. He decided to take the long way there; it gave him time to contemplate to himself about what he did wrong and how to improve his actions. The ground was wet and slippery and the bottoms of his light-colored pants grew stained with mud, so he decided to slow down a bit and look up at the sky, at the falling rain. _I hate him,_ he thought, _I wish he would just die._

**Flashback**

"_Kyo, what the hell are you doing in my room?" Yuki asked as he spotted the neko at his desk. _

"_Shut up. Where the hell did you hide my report?" Kyo had flames of rage shining in his eyes._

"_What report?"_

"_The one that was due today."_

"_I didn't take your stupid report."_

"_Yeah you did. You always do those kind of things so you could wave your ass in the air and say you're better than me."_

"_I would never sink low as to sabotage you. Besides, I know I'm better than you."_

"_Shut up!" _

_Then Kyo took all of Yuki's school stuff, with fury, and then chucked them into the built-in fire place in the rat's room._

"_There you go," he said brushing himself off for fear of any rat germs, "Now we're even."_

_Yuki had tears of frustration in his eyes. _

"_What the hell?" he said in a slow, cold voice._

"_I hate you! You always find some way to make me miserable!"_

"_You stupid! I didn't take your damn report!" He yanked his table lamp from his desk and smashed it on the cat._

"_Shut up! I know you did!" _

_Kyo then grabbed a couple of Yuki's framed certificates of excellence off the wall and shattered them on the nezumi's head._

"_Stop destroying my room!" _

_Then a full-scale war broke out with glass flying here and there, papers being torn and furniture toppling onto the floor. By the time this was over, Yuki's beautiful room had turned into a vision of hell. As for Yuki and Kyo, they lay on the floor, panting for breath._

"_You really disgust me," Yuki said panting."_

"_You know, you'd be better off dead."_

"_You would have been better off if you had died instead of your mother."_

"_The whole family would have been better off if you were never born."_

**End Flashback**

_Stupid_, he thought. _Just stupid_. As he was walking his was in deep thought, and of course those who are in deep thought often stray from their focus. And that's exactly what happened to our dear Yuki; he had stumbled over and the next thing he knew he was lying on the squishy, muddy ground. After mumbling a few curses here and there he sat up to see exactly what tripped him. He saw a leg which was connected to his cousin Haru, who looked no different from him, aka muddy and soaked.

"Haru what are you doing here?" Yuki asked somewhat annoyed. It was very typical for the ox to just sit there and zone out.

"I wanted to see you but then I fell, so I just decided to stay here."

Yuki sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, I sensed you approaching and you were pacing in that 'I'm pissed' vibe, so I decided you should just sit and relax."

"Well I'm going home. I'm covered in rain and mud and I really do need a bath." He tried to get up, but Haru grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, letting him lie against his chest.

"You don't need to go inside. Not yet at least. Besides, it's nicer out here."

"What's so nice about being gross and dirty?"

"It's refreshing," Haru replied simply like he always does.

"Really now?" Yuki said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Sometimes I feel as if I need to be free from everyday responsibilities, so I just let go and become a kid again."

"When I was a kid I never played in mud puddles."

"You had a very hard life, I know. But now should be the time to just cut loose and relive your missed childhood."

"Haru, you're always thinking about me. Just worry about yourself."

"No. I won't unless you are happy."

"Well, alright then…" Yuki then, unexpectedly, grabbed Haru by the collar and flipped him on his back, creating a splash of wet grass and earth. He stood up off the ground, chuckling lightly. Haru looked quizzically at him.

"You asked for it," Yuki said.

"Yuki that was like the nicest thing you've ever done to me," Haru said smiling.

"I'm sorry," Yuki extended his hand to him, but quickly found himself face first into the mud.

He then tackled Haru for revenge, which soon followed a mud wrestling tournament. By the time this was over both Sohmas, wet, muddy and panting, lay on top of each other, their necks feeling each of their breaths.

"Haru," Yuki breathed under his cousin's weight.

"Nn?"

"You're right. Mud is refreshing."

"See? You had fun, didn't you? And the best part is the nutrients in the soil will make your skin nice and healthy."

Yuki blushed. "So is that the real reason you got me here?"

"Maybe."

They stayed on the ground a few minutes longer, letting the rain soak them up even more.

"It's starting to rain harder," Haru broke the silence.

"Yes, let's go inside and clean up. We're a mess."

Haru got up first and helped his older cousin off the ground.

"Thanks, for today, I mean," Yuki said awkwardly.

"Sure, making you smile is my passion."

The Sohma boys walked hand in hand towards shelter, looking forward to cuddling with a cup of hot chocolate in front of the fireplace, warm and refreshed.

Kya! Ok how was it? I know, it's not all that great….but I would still like a review please?


End file.
